


why am i here

by k5_writes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Azula (Avatar), Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha Suki, Alpha Toph Beifong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Beta Aang (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Toph, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Katara (Avatar), M/M, Omega Katara (Avatar), Omega Zuko (Avatar), Pansexual Aang (Avatar), Protective Azula (Avatar), kataras in denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k5_writes/pseuds/k5_writes
Summary: azula - gay fire princesskatara - katzuko - zuzusokka - sword peasantsuki - warrior peasanttoph - blind banditaang - baldyty lee - bubblymai - knifegirl
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Azula/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), one sided aang/katara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	why am i here

gay fire princess created ‘ the gaang or whatever’ 

gay fire princess added kat , zuzu, sword peasant, warrior peasant, blind bandit, baldy, bubbly, and knife girl 

zuzu : omg a gc 

gay fire princess : omg you can see 

yes 

blind bandit : lmao 

sword peasant : HEY! why does toph and katara get normal names 

gay fire princess : because they’re more tolerable than the rest of you, no offense ty and mai

bubbly : none taken

knifegirl: none taken 

sword peasant : katara stop staring at azula 

kat : i am not staring at her  🙄

sword peasant : oh please , ever since she got that undercut you’ve be oogling her  🙂

zuzu : oh man , azula’s redder than a tomato 

blind bandit : yeah he’s dead f in the chat for zuko 🥱

sword peasant : f 

warrior peasant : f 

bubbly : f 

knifegirl : f 

knifegirl : lmao she choked him 

warrior peasant : PLS did katara just say she can choke me 

kat : NO

baldy : WHY AZULA ?  🙁

gay fire princess : wdym bald child 

baldy : katara can’t possibly like you of all people 

gay fire princess : tf is that supposed to mean tattoos 

baldy : don’t you bully her all the time 

bubbly : oh no it’s more to pig tail pulling 

gay fire princess : I DO NOT PIG TAIL PULL  😟

zuzu : you lie everytime you use that emoji 

gay fire princess : why would you assume such a thing abt your sister  🥲

zuzu : i hate you-

gay fire princess : silence omega 

zuzu : sokka and suki i have a crush on you guys 

sword peasant : o 

warrior peasant : o 

zuzu : I DID NOT SEND THAT 

zuzu : THAT WAS AZULA

gay fire princess : i would never do such a thing to my fav brother  😟

zuzu : i’m your only brother  😐

blind bandit : lmao this is why i like azula more 

zuzu : traitor 

kat : wait how do you even type-

bubbly : you can’t ask people that  💀

blind bandit : i make someone else type it 

gay fire princess : oong?

kat : it’s aang dumb ass 

gay fire princess : fuck you kat  🖕🏻

warrior peasant : im sure she would like you to do that 

warrior peasant changed kat to azulasgf

gay fire princess :  🧐

azulasgf : i hate you  ❤️

gay fire princess : would it really be so bad to date me tho 

azulasgf : i hate you too 

gay fire princess : <3

azulasgf : fuck your heart

gay fire princess :  💔

azulasgf : ok i’m sorry 

gay fire princess : that wasn’t hard 

warrior peasant : * whip motions * 

azulasgf : i am not whipped 

zuzu : you never asked for your name to be changed so i don’t think this is much of a problem 

azulasgf : i’m going to sleep i hate you all 

gay fire princess : hate you too sweetheart  🧍

kat : sigh

* * *

gay fire princess : so apparently there’s this picture where me and ty lee were kissing then katara saw us , then she paid mai to kiss her to get me jealous, then we started arguing then made out and ty lee cried

blind bandit : lmao wtf 

azulasgf : send the link 

gay fire princess : https://www.google.ca/amp/s/www.pinterest.com/amp/pin/595530750721021894/

azulasgf: i-

knife girl : i always had a feeling ty lee liked azula 

bubbly : i’ll admit i use to , but can you really blame me ?

knifegirl : nope

warrior peasant : nope 

azulasgf: nope 

sword peasant : nope

gay princess : i’d date myself if i didn’t alr wanna date someone else 

zuzu : she likes- 

bubbly : atp zuko you should just stop talking 

zuzu : NO DONT THROW LIGHTNING AT ME

azulasgf: azula stop 

gay fire princess : fine 

zuzu : your whipped sis 

zuzu : STOP IM SORRY 

gay fire princess : mhm🙂

baldy : sigh


End file.
